Polypropylene in its many and varied forms is a long established staple of the polymer industry. Depending upon its form, it exhibits a number of desirable properties including toughness (as measured by any of a number of impact tests, e.g., notched Izod, dart drop, etc.), stiffness (as measured by any of a number of modulus tests e.g., Young's), clarity, chemical resistance and heat resistance. Often a particular combination of properties is desired that requires a balancing of various properties against one another (e.g., stiffness against toughness).
Crystalline polypropylene, typically a homopolymer, is used extensively in various moldings because it exhibits desirable mechanical (e.g., rigidity) and chemical resistance properties. For applications that require impact resistance (e.g., automobile parts, appliance facia, packaging, etc.), a copolymer of propylene and ethylene and/or one or more α-olefins is used, or a blend of crystalline polypropylene with one or more polymers that exhibit good impact resistance, e.g., ethylene-propylene (EP) and/or ethylene-propylene-diene (EPDM) rubber. For applications that require toughness and/or heat resistance (e.g., films), preferably the polypropylene has a relatively low melt flow ratio (MFR) or expressed alternatively, a relatively high weight average molecular weight (Mw). For applications that require good processing characteristics (e.g., fibers), preferably the polypropylene has a relatively narrow polydisperity or molecular weight distribution (MWD), e.g., less than 3.5.
Crystalline polypropylene has an isotactic structure, and it is readily produced using a Ziegler-Natta (Z-N) or a metallocene catalyst. While metallocene catalysts are effective for producing propylene homo- and copolymers with a high isotactic index and a relatively narrow MWD, to produce high Mw, e.g., over 300,000, propylene homo- or copolymers economically with a metallocene catalyst is relatively difficult, especially in a solution process. Moreover, the industry maintains a continuing interest in new polypropylene polymers, particularly those for use in high impact and fiber applications.